characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawa the Second
Hawa II (January 3, 1167-February 14, 1232) reigned as king of an unknown country from April 6, 1181 until his death. He ascended the throne not as part of the royal family, but because he was so much more loved than the tyrannical monarch at that time, King Jawa. During his lifetime Hawa acquired two epithets. One was "Lackland", because, as his father's youngest son, he did not inherit land out of his family's holdings. The other was "Swift-sword", for his alleged military aptititude. His shredding of the Latin Nama was considered the first step in creating modern day democracy. Early Life Scholars know little of how Hawa II came to power. It is believed that he was born into a poor family, and witnessed his father being sacrificed to the god Ori. He was said to have became a trusted advisor to the throne of the selfish King Jawa. After a Civil War brought on by said leaders failure to control his people, there was an uprising in which Jawa was clubbed to death, a common form of execution at the time. Hawa was then reportedly coronated, and went on to become a just and wise ruler who "knew the hardships of his people." The Legend of Hawa the Second Although Hawa is one of the most celebrated kings in the world, scholars are unsure what part of the world he ruled or, in fact, if he even existed. Although such ancient literary figures as Play-Doh wrote great tales of the king, raving on how he freed his entire realm from an evil menace called Sch'wm and singlehandedly won a war in which millions had died, there are no records of his birth, marriage, or death, though he may be compatible with the Hahwo III who was mentioned in passing in the most ill-written peace of literature in the world, The Tale of Tales, by Play-Doh. Play-Doh writes: And the hero became the most powerful man ever in existence, except for perhaps mighty King Hahwo, third of his name, the greatest war hero of all. Physical Appearance Hawa himself was most commonly described as "a man of virtue, with flowing hair the color of gold, a body more powerful then a god's, with a voice like thunder and a height as tall as a mountain." Portaits of the king, however, show him as a more down-to-earth man, having dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders, muscles adequate for someone who spent their early life as a laborer, and being around six foot five. Relationships Hawa the First Hawa II never was able to form a relationship with his father of the same name, but could recall being "very, very sad" when he witnessed his father killed in a sacrifice to the god Ori. Hawa would later curse the name of Ori, going so far as to disband the Orian Church. Jaina Jaina was often a character in Hawaian legends. She was a blonde, beutiful woman, who was either Hawa's wife or mother. The two even went so far as to have a sexual relation. Many scholars have pointed out that if the relationship was incestous, as mother/son would be, it would explain the deformation of Hawa's son, Hawa III. Hawa the Third Hawa III was the son of Hawa II and Jaina. He was born with a large back, one leg, and, debated, no eyes. Hawa II did not show open emotion for his son, until Hawa III's death at the hands of a rebel fleet, during which Hawa is said to have "cried like a child." 'Jffe ' It is common knowledge that there was a rivalry between Jffe and Hawa. Hawa was jealous of his elder brother for inheriting his family's land, while Jffe was jealous of Hawa for becoming a king. Category:Legendary Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Politicians